


Playing With Fire

by Flyingchinesehats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingchinesehats/pseuds/Flyingchinesehats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adreea never imagined life would get so chaotic. The day she turned eighteen, she was gifted a miraculous, changing her into the hero Lièvre Arctique. Soon after, Marinette went to university in another country, bringing Ladybug with her. Chat Noir needs a new partner, and Lièvre Arctique is assigned to the job, but university is harder than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Famous

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if Adrien or any of the other canon characters seem OOC. I changed their personalities based on how I think they might change as they get older.

    Adreea couldn't believe it, she was finally at the Paris-Sorbonne University. She was studying history in the Clignancourt building, and she would be for the next two years. Student housing wasn't too far, which was nice, but most of her friends left the country, so she didn't really have anyone to talk to. Unless Chat Noir counted, but she didn't see him all that often. "Kanin, don't make today completely awful. Only come out if it is an emergency," she said quietly to her kwami. Kanin had a tendency to wander when they went somewhere new.

    She walked up the steps into the school, closing her umbrella before she went in. It had been raining for the past few days, yet she was wearing a crop top and a mini skirt. It was cold, but that was the price to pay for fashion. She was drying to dry her hair a bit, when she ran into a boy. She stumbled backwards, before regaining her balance. "Hey, watch where-" she stopped when she realized who it was: Adrien Agreste, the famous model and son of an equally famous fashion designer. Adreea immediately changed her demeanor, "I'm so sorry." She picked up the book Adrien had dropped and handed it to him. "How about I make it up to you? I'll take you out for coffee after I'm done with work. Here's my number," Adreea took out a pen, writing her phone number on his hand. "Call me around five, K?" She smiled, and without missing a beat, she began to walk to her class.

    Adrien blinked, turning to Nino who had been standing right next to him the whole time, "Do you know what just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone likes this story enough, I'll make one with what Marinette is doing. I already have a few ideas for it, but I want to see the reaction to this one first. Also, sorry if the chapter seems a bit short, I'll try to make them longer in the future.


	2. Adrien still doesn't know how famous he is 2k16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is clueless and doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the title, I tried.

   Unlike Adrien, Nino wasn't as clueless, "She was nice to you because you're famous. I'd think you'd be used to that by now."

   Adrien wasn't quite sure how to react. On one hand, he didn't want to be rude by rejecting her offer. On the other hand, he didn't want her to pretend to like him just because he was famous. She hadn't even told him her name. Although, he had to admit, she was very attractive. Even though it had happened all so quickly, he at least remembered what she looked like. Her platinum blonde hair was in loose curls and kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the color of a clear sky and her lips were a deep red. Her skin was like cream and she had a nice figure too. However, that wasn't really enough justification to go on a date with her. Was it even a date? It couldn't be, she only spoke to him for thirty seconds. No one would go on a date that quickly.  
It couldn't be a date.

   "Adrien?" Nino waved is hand in front of his friend's face "Are you okay?"

   "Huh?" Adrien looked up, realizing he had been absent for a few minutes. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

   "Good, I gotta get to class," With that, Adrien was left alone to get to find his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter until tomorrow but I said screw it and posted it anyway. It's short again, sorry.


	3. Adrien is slightly mad but not mad enough to do anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is in history class but can't focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my chapter names are always going to be awful. I needed the right mood music to start writing again, so I finally made another short chapter.

"Why is the last class of the day history? Why can't it be something easy?" Adrien asked Plagg, not really expecting an answer. He was currently wishing he hadn't taken a class at seven in the morning. That had to be one of the worst decisions he had made. But he had this class with Nino, so it wasn't that bad. 

Adrien sat as close to the door as he could so if he had to turn into Chat Noir, he could leave as quickly as possible. Nino had shown up and sat next to him soon after. Unfortunately for Adrien, the people on the other side were loudly flirting. He was about to ask Nino if they could move, but the professor started the class right when he opened his mouth. He was stuck and probably wasn't going to be able to hear anything the professor was saying for the whole class.

Adrien debated if he should tell them to be a bit quieter. He glanced at them, hoping they would get the hint if he glared long enough. He then noticed that the girl flirting was the girl from earlier. Now he knew for sure it wasn't a date. That still didn't explain why she asked him to get coffee. 

Adrien must have been zoned out for a while because the next thing he knew, everyone was gathering their things and getting ready to leave. "Adrien," Nino said, hoping he would finally get up. "Class is over."

Adrien took a moment to register what Nino had said. "Right," he gathered his things into his bag, making sure Plagg was still inside. It was about 2 o'clock, had the rain had barely slowed down. At least classes were over for the day. He still had three hours to debate if he should call that girl or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot can finally begin (kind of). I have a basic line of how a few chapters after this are going to go. So there hopefully won't be as much of a wait for chapters. I doubt I have too many readers though, since most people absolutely despise OC inserts. They happen to be my favorite type of fanfiction, so I'm going to keep writing them.


End file.
